dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhubub
This page is owned by User:Shadowbaneleader |textColour = white }} Rhubub is a Saiyan of the fifth universe and the youngest child of General Chard. Unlike his brother, Rhubub was neglected, never trained by there father, almost as if he liked Chard better and could care less what happened to Rhubub. The General even had Barbra who was not into training like Chard was under his wing. Rhubub trained by himself, picking up a few things in spars with his siblings and with other races but Rhubub is mostly self taught. Focused and precise, Rhubub is a tactical thinker. Although not nearly as strong as Chard (Rhubub has a much lower battle power ranking) he is smarter and uses his mind rather then forcing his way though. Rhubub sees the Super Saiyan transformations as unstable being based on rage and high emotions, he even elected to have his own tail removed at a young age. Appearance Rhubub is a young, tall, lean man with mid length spiky black hair that is ties up into a small pony in the back. He often wears a blue, long sleeved jacket of sorts with large buttons and a hood that he can move up that is made out of a heavy material, under that he has a plain blue t-shirt and a grey undershirt. He also has black, loose fitting pants. Personality In battle, Rhubub will measure up and aniline his opponent, devising up a strategy to take them down with precision. Rhubub is a kind hearted man who does not really talk much unless it's a subject of interest or important. Rhubub sees the value in others, even non-combatants and members of other races. He does what he can to help out those in need and his personality is seen as a sign of weakness by his brother and even other Saiyans. There are only a few of his own kind that even truly respect him rather then acting cause his father was a general. Member of other races respect him immensely and he serves as an unofficial liaison to the other races for the Saiyans Skills and Abilities Basic *Ki sense: Rhubub has the ability to sense ki without the use of a scouter *Flight: Like other members of his race, Rhubub can fly. *Ki burst maneuverability: Rhubub can use small burst of ki from his feet to give small quick burst of sudden movement. He can even use it in basic attacks for more damage by making a single part of his body burst to move faster. *Body Bullet: Rhubub charges ki around his hole body before flying foreword in a spinning motion making his body into a bullet. This attack can be charged longer to increase damage and range. Rhubub picked this skill up from Chard and changed it up a bit. *Sniper Beam: Rhubub points with two fingers forward shouting a slim laser like beam, this attack can be charged for more damage or shot in succession with the use of more ki. *Perfect Shot: Rhubub points with two fingers shooting a ki ball. *Five Finger Spread Shot: Rhubub charges small bits of ki at the end of all the fingers of his right hand before shooting them out. The blasts track a little bit and the attack is only effective in close range, becoming more so the closer he is to the target. *Fade Beam: Rhubub flies or moves extremely quickly or maybe teleports to another position before firing a chargeable ki beam with one hand. *Ki burst escape: By using the same skill that allows him to use ki blast maneuverability but on the whole body at once, Rhubub can make a burst of ki around his body to push things and people away in a bind. Ultimate *Super Sniper Beam: Rhubub puts his two fingers to his forehead and charges a lot for a way more powerful variant of the normal Sniper Beam, this attack, oddly enough, is much like one used by Piccolo of universe seven. *Super Fade Beam: Charging up a lot and firing with both hands, Rhu can use a way more powerful variant of the Fade Beam, moving at the end of the charge or mid charge if needed. *Dimensional Rift Barrage: One of the skills Rhubub got buy training with other races on the flotilla. Rhubub has the ability to use his ki to create dimensional rifts that he can fly or shoot ki blasts though. What goes in one comes out another as the rifts are in pairs, with only Rhubub knowing what two are paired. Even so Rhubub has altered the rifts after learning this to tie them to his ki. If someone else's ki was to try and enter it, the rift would blow up like a normal ki ball. Transformations At this time, Rhubub does not have any transformations. However he does seek to make his own transformation based on calm rather then the rage-full SSJ that most of his race use. So far he call his unfinished prototype Zenki or calm energy, increasing focus rather then power. He has yet to make a true transformation that mutates his battle power however. Trivia *Rhubub was just Ruh, taken from the first half of Rhubarb. I changed it to Rhubub after playing Dragon Ball fusions after seeing that name in the game. I mostly did this to make the name longer. *Rhubub's ki blasts and aura are blue and or cyan Category:Shadowbaneleader